bellbookandpistolfandomcom-20200215-history
International Council of Magic
The International Council of Magic (ICoM) is the worldwide ruling body concerning all things Magical. The International Council of Magic began as a hidden society, known as the Council of Magic, formed by John Dee in 1576, shortly after the death of his first wife. He saw the necessity of this after aquiring some of the works of famed alchemist and astrologer Paracelsus. The reason the original CoM is described as a hidden society and not a secret society is because membership was not based on status or lineage but rather admitted anyone who could be trained to the work required. The original charter described a duty of this council to detain, contain, or if necessary, destroy, those whom the Council deemed to be magically dangerous not only to society, but to humanity. The Council of Magic went public as the International Council of Magic in 1876, the three hundred year anniversary of the death of Dee's first wife, also coinciding with the American Centennial. At the behest of the ICoM, most every government created a magical department to cooperate with and implement the magical laws of the ICoM, mainly because most countries were smart enough to not refuse the ICoM and have to duplicate their work locally. The CoM began collecting books in vast quantities, especially books on astrology and alchemy. The directives and policies of government organizations such as the American Bureau of Magical Affairs (BMA) and the British Royal Ministry of Arcane Affairs (RMAA) come directly from the ICoM. The Council of Magic ruling body consists of 7 councillors. The Primus rules the council, and each council member have rank equal to the numbered region they reign over. So the Primus is always in charge of the Americas. However, the Council change positions regularly, so that no one person is Primus for too long, and so that no one person reigns over one region too long, as to prevent political (not spiritual) corruption. Each Councillor (Primus through Septimus) serves a 25 year term. At the end of a term, the Councillors shift down, meaning the Primus becomes Secundus and takes charge over Region II, and the Septimus (in charge of Region VII) becomes the Primus, and takes charge over Region I. Should a Councillor become unable to fulfill his/her duties or die, the remainder of the Council must pass a unanimous vote in favor of the selected candidate for the candidate to become the next Councillor. The process of selecting a candidate may take some time, depending upon the qualified personnel available and the training, screening, and testing for the position. No business except dire emergency can be undertaken before a replacement has been installed as the new Councillor. These Regions denote the organizational structure of the ICoM only. Each country in the world is completely sovereign within its boarders, excepting having to do with Magical Affairs. Directives from the Magic Council must be obeyed by member nations, otherwise magical sanctions may be placed upon the offending country. It is noteworthy that the Aafrikas region, Region 4, constitutes every country where Islam is the state religion. This does include all of Africa and the Middle East (except Israel, which is for some reason considered Region 3), but also includes Pakistan, Malaysia, and a few other countries. Domain, HQ, Current Councillor: 1) Aafrikas (Middle East and Africa) Region I HQ: Baghdad. Primus Galahad Corning of Sussex. The most interesting thing about Primus Galahad Corning of Sussex was that it was during one of his terms as Primus that he cast the overriding vote in favor of the canonization of Corruption, and its abhorrence to the nature of existence. It was also during one of his terms later that he cast the overriding vote in favor of the canonization of the Unmanifest as a means to see Corruption and to combat it. Neither have been fully codified yet, though there are hundreds of grad students working towards their Doctorate degrees as well as existing Doctorates of Magic trying to do just that. The second most interesting thing about Primus Galahad Corning of Sussex is that Niall Callahan, the world's oldest known vampire, had an affair with his daughter, Elizabeth Corning, also of Sussex. 2) Aztekas (Mexico, Central, and South America) Region II HQ: Mexico City. Secundus Count Alessandro Guiseppe Antonio Anastasio Volta of Como , Duchy of Milan, Italy. The least interesting thing about Count Alessandro Volta was his work with charge and electricity. The most interesting thing about Count Alessandro Volta was his development of storing a magical charge in metal, which was an extension of his work with the voltaic pile. The second most interesting thing about Count Alessandro Volta was his fleet-footed skill on the ballroom floor. The third most interesting thing about Count Alessandro Volta was that he was nowhere near as qualified for the position as the other man under consideration, however too many of the Councillors stated that there was no way in hell they'd ever allow Nikola Tesla on the Council. 3) Europas (Western and Central Europe) Region III HQ: Berlin. Tertius Spurius Rufius Fagus of Rome. Obviously his Praenomen, Nomen, and Cognomen didn't have the connotations they have today, so he prefers to be referred to by his title only when in Council, whatever that is this term. His name (Spurius only) is synonymous with the proper and clean way to perform Ceremonial Magic. He considers deviation from his guidelines to be leaving oneself open to taint and corruption (The Spurius Guide to Clean Ceremonial Magic). 4) Americas (US and Canada) - Region IV HQ: Denver, CO. Quartus Grigori Yefimovich Rasputin of Pokrovskoye . All revisionist history aside, it was he who saved the life of Nicholai II and his family, and prevented the Bolshevik revolution (despite the efforts of the corrupted council that advised Nicholai II) and preserved the Throne of the Tsar, so that Russia remains a Monarchy to this day. After successfully healing Alexis, Grigori went on to become one of the greatest Healers the world has ever known, second only to a Jewish carpenter. 5) Ruskas (Eastern Europe and Northern Asia, former USSR and Mongolia) Region V HQ: Moscow. Quintus Pachacuti , founder of the Q'ero Incan shamans, who created the Prophesy of Reintegration/Mergence/Convergence. He was a vocal advocate of the canonization of the Unmanifest, and has prophesied that one will codify all of existence, that her true mate's power will rival the Council, that the mate will be the true Pachacuti, the Restorer of Time. Only the Council know of this prophesy, as Pachacuti refused to let this prophesy become known outside the council. (Pachacuti both means the "One who sets right the Earth" and the "Restorer of Time". The current Quintus is the former, to discover the latter, keep reading Bell, Book and Pistol .) 6) Cantonas (China, SouthEast Asia) Region VI HQ: Beijing. Sextus Shenrab Miwoche , the master shaman of the Pre-Buddhist Tibetans. His legend has been absorbed into Tibetan Buddhism, though the teachings of Shenrab were monist in nature. Shenrab was another strong proponent of the canonization of the Unmanifest. His teachings were of the invoking of Gods and summoning of enlightening spirits to aid in the repair of one's inner and outer balance, to provide peace, harmony, and good health. He is responsible for the advanced state of Spirit Healing, the healing and repair of the non-physical bodies. 7) Australias (Australia, New Zealand, surrounding islands) Region VII HQ: Canberra. Septimus Abe no Seimei , one of the greatest kennushi (shinto priest) and Onmyoji (japanese shaman) to ever exist. He is also a Fusui master, a practitioner of the sacred geomancy. His appointment to the Council is in no part due to a secret arrangement with Emperor Akihito to permanently keep Japan out of the ICOM's jurisdiction. Abe no Seimei has demonstrated time and time again Japan's extreme resistence to taint and corruption due to its highly cultural values, buddhism, and ancient shinto practices still used today. Master HQ is located somewhere in Antarctica. Good luck finding it, these are the most powerful mages in the world. Note: The Incan Territories in the Aztekas region, Japan, and India do not recognize the UN or the ICoM as a legitimate ruling body, and thus are cut off from all ICoM support, and are considered "Uncivilized Places". There have been repeated attempts by the UN and the ICoM to bring these regions into the fold, all of which have been unsuccessful. Category:Browse